Rodney's Frustration
by DeniseV
Summary: And when Rodney's frustrated, that can't be good news for anyone. Well, maybe for Sheppard when Rodney returns from Area 51 exile. Spoilers for the episode The Return, Part I. Mild slash.


**Email correspondence**

**Security clearance:HIGH - _approved_**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 08:28 MST**

**Sender:Jeannie Miller**

**To:Dr. Rodney McKay**

**Subject:Calendars are tricky things**

They're a little bit like maps, I guess. You can either manage them, or you can't.

Oh, wait a minute. That's not right at all. Even GENIUSES should be able to work their way around a calendar.

Hello Meredith. Remember me? My name is Jeannie Miller, nee McKay. We grew up together. Played together. Fought together. Competed together. Ring a bell? And you will notice from the date on this missive that it has been three months since the start of our last correspondence. I'm not sure that it's fair to expect me to start each and every email chain that we have. I am a wife and mother. I'm working part-time now for, well, you know all about that, I'm sure.

Anyway, the name's Jeannie. Jeannie Miller. Nice to meet you.

Now, what is going on? I trust that you are still alive or I would have had a visit from someone before now. And I guess that since I haven't heard from you, and it's already December 11th, that this means that you won't be coming to visit at Christmas. Maddy will be disappointed. So will Caleb – he had a new tofu dish that he was really excited about trying out on you, something about tasting like ham. He insists that he'll turn you on to tofu with this. I kissed him and reassured him that he was very sweet being so attentive to your likes and dislikes.

Is everybody else well? Please say hello to John and Carson, Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon and Radek. I have to assume that everyone is all right or I would have had a note from you advising me to the contrary. I know for a fact that you aren't so busy that you can't write to me. I really would like to hear from you to make sure that old saying about "assuming" isn't true. I refuse to believe that you have no way to contact me. I really wouldn't be able to bear that, so I'm not going to even entertain that possibility.

I hope the chocolate arrived in good order. Also awaiting details on the orgy.

Love,

Jeannie

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 08:40 MST**

**Sender:Dr. Rodney McKay**

**To:Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**Subject:FW: Calendars are tricky things**

Shit. Now what do I do? How can it have been three months? She's going to give me all kinds of crap if I reply. Of course, I have to reply. She's my sister. Any suggestions on how to avoid getting my head ripped from its neck? I need my head.

And make it quick. If I don't supply a reply posted with today's date, she'll know I was just avoiding her.

How are things at the SGC? I never thought that I could be bored at Area 51, but bored I am. Why don't you write more? Oh, that's right. The spelling/typing/paying attention thing.

We should NEED to get together again soon. For dinner. The food here is worse than on Atlantis. At least you've got O'Malley's. Ooh, and the Craftwood Inn in Manitou Springs. We should go there next time. Have you been there? It's pricey, but I'm not spending my money on anything else these days.

And where does she get off talking about orgies? She must know that these communications are monitored. SHE WAS JUST JOKING, GUYS!

Oh, geez. Idiots! I have to run. See you soon. And I need an answer ASAP, Sheppard! Like yesterday. No dawdling, like, you know, you do. Typos will be accepted this one time.

Rodney

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 09:30 MST**

**Sender:Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**To:Dr. Rodney McKay **

**Subject:RE: FW: Calendars are tricky things**

Well, she is right, Rodney. She has other responsibilities. All those math proofs that she's supplying the dreaded military. She must hate that, but then again, the more she works them up, the more they realize that Rodney McKay isn't the only genius McKay around. That's got to bug you just a little bit, doesn't it?

Plus, she's raising a child. And she has to satisfy her man. He's one lucky guy, that Caleb Miller.

I think you should just be straight with her. Tell her you've been busy. It's true, though once she finds out you've been Earth-side for a while I think she's likely to string you up by your balls. And I'm pretty sure she could do that - Meredith.

Things at the SGC suck. Dull missions, dull training for new recruits. Dull, dull, dull. How is it possible that I could miss a place where I really and truly risked my ass, my life, every day?

And I miss you. Well, the team. No, I miss you. I'm sure that's a major factor in why everything is so dull.

Oh, and I've been a little remiss on the emailing, too. Sorry. I do have this weekend off and haven't told you yet. Starting Friday, too! I thought I'd come to Nevada and visit. How does that sound?

Are you going to tell her about the orgy? She might get mad that we didn't include Carson. And I'm pretty sure that you're being overly paranoid (Really? Rodney McKay, paranoid?) about the whole 'Big Brother' thing. And I don't mean big brother to Jeannie.

John

P.S. – I typed extra special slow because, well, because I love you! (S.W.A.K.)

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 09:40 MST**

**Sender:Dr. Rodney McKay **

**To:Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**Subject:RE: RE: FW: Calendars are tricky things**

You are such an ass. Do you really think it's such a good idea to mention orgies in your emails? Are you naïve enough to think that nobody is reading this stuff? Besides which, I don't know WHAT you're talking about. Orgy? You must have meant that comment for one of your bimbos.

I love you too, brother. But you're still an ass. Also mean.

09:40 MST?!?!?! Please check Merriam-Webster's online for the definition of the word 'dawdling'.

Fifty minutes is unacceptable, especially where my welfare is concerned, I should think you would agree with that. My sister will take measures, I kid you not. And NO, we can not tell her that we didn't include Carson. He got some chocolate…Carson being part of the mix will have to just remain in her head.

And what the hell? My sister needs time to 'satisfy her man'? Do I need to read these things? I do not even want to think about these things. Plus, I'm not sure I'm too keen on how you are still slobbering over my sister. It ain't gonna happen, buster! Especially not now, even if she wasn't my sister. You know, it's bad enough that SHE thinks we should have had a chocolate orgy. WITH Carson! She will never receive any details on that chocolate orgy. Get it?

Okay. I guess I'll just bite the bullet and reply to her. She's not going to like it when she hears we're here. Shit.

Oh. About this weekend? Have you ever heard of the TELEPHONE? Never mind. I'm rarely reachable that way. Come to think of it, neither are you. Yes, this weekend would be great. Can we do it there? I've really got it in my head that I am going to feast on the 'Wild Grill' at the Craftwood. Plus, it's nice and quiet there, and out of the way. I'd really like to go someplace where, you know, nobody knows my name, know what I mean? Well, THEY know me there, and they'll take care of us, too.

Okay, I've gotta go email my sister. If I'm bruised when you see me, you'll understand why.

Rodney

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 09:41 MST**

**Sender:Dr. Rodney McKay **

**To:Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**Subject:Shit**

And fuck. You do realize that I talked about the orgy in that last email? I swear, you better hope that these emails aren't being monitored. You could be compromised.

This sucks.

Me

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 10:25 MST**

**Sender:Dr. Rodney McKay **

**To:Jeannie Miller**

**Subject:RE: Calendars are tricky things**

You know, before I forget: Ha-ha. I forgot how funny you could be. Not!

I'm putting my battle gear on, and my earplugs in, because what I'm about to tell you is going to piss you off. Hopefully Maddy's at a friend's house and Caleb is at work. I'm in Nevada. Been here for a while. We got unceremoniously bumped on our asses from Atlantis. (these communications are classified, Jeannie…you don't have to talk in code) It's a long story, but suffice it to say that we're scattered all over to new postings. John's at the SGC in Colorado Springs. I'm not sure what Elizabeth's up to…she's been kind of quiet. Radek and I correspond daily. Carson's working with Dr. Lam at the SGC. Ronon and Teyla stayed with Teyla's people. Actually, I'm not sure that's true about Ronon, come to think of it.

It all really sucks.

I'm at Area 51, toiling through the drudgery of, well, it's depressing to talk about. It hasn't been a good time, Jeannie.

I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. I should have. I could have. I just really haven't got anything good to say. I am heading to Colorado Springs to meet up with Sheppard for dinner. We'll be going to one of my favorite places. Good food and good…well, it'll be nice to see a friend.

I doubt that I will make it for Christmas. I want to, but we're still hopeful that things will change back in Pegasus. Or maybe I'm the only one who still has an iota of hope left for that. I don't think I am. Nobody seems to want to talk about it. I guess talking about it makes it too real.

I'll be sending something for Maddy for Christmas. And I've got something for you, well, it's really for your house, from Teyla. It's pretty, and practical. I think you'll like it.

Oh, for the love of…idiots! I've gotta go. I'm sorry, about, well. I'm just sorry. And I miss you.

Love ,

Meredith

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 11:59 MST**

**Sender:Lt. Col. John Sheppard **

**To:Rodney McKay**

**Subject:RE: Shit **

You worry too much. Plus, if you're REALLY worried about anyone scanning our emails, maybe you should refrain from provocative titles like this.

I'm going to lunch.

Bye.

**Email correspondence**

**Security clearance:HIGH - _approved_**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 22:01 MST**

**Sender:Jeannie Miller**

**To:Dr. Rodney McKay**

**Subject:RE: RE: Calendars are tricky things**

At least you're not dead.

I don't get it, Mer. What you're telling me is that you couldn't find say three days, or two, to come for a visit? Is that really what you're telling me? Because it's hard to understand, from my perspective, how that could be. I'm sure you have your reasons, and you believe them to be valid, and I'm sure you've worked up quite the story to justify why you couldn't come. But from the perspective of your sister, and the mother of your niece, I don't get it.

J

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 22:10 MST**

**Sender:Dr. Rodney McKay**

**To:Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**Subject:FW: RE: RE: Calendars are tricky things**

I knew this was a bad idea.

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 22:20 MST**

**Sender:Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**To:Dr. Rodney McKay **

**Subject:RE: FW: RE: RE: Calendars are tricky things**

It's not that bad. You knew she'd be upset. I'm going to respond to her.

I'll copy you.

John

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 22:25 MST**

**Sender:Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**To:Jeannie Miller**

**CC:Dr. Rodney McKay**

**Subject:FW: RE: FW: RE: RE: Calendars are tricky things**

Hi Mrs. Miller, (you how no idea how much it pains me to type that)

You know, Rodney would never upset you on purpose. He loves you an awful lot, Jeannie. I cannot express to you how much it meant for your brother to see you when you came to Atlantis. With all the stories and the jokes and the kidding around, he still came to me after you left pretty near tears at having to say goodbye. You talk about how sensitive he is, and you're right. He is. You should remember that when you reply this way to him. We think just about every hour of every day that we're going to have a chance to go back. Maybe it's a pipe dream, but I'll tell you this: we could all have taken really good, really important positions all over the world since getting back. But we all decided, separately – believe me when I tell you that was weird…it's like we're the Borg or something - to stay close in the hopes that we'll all get called back to the SGC with good news. It's not that Rodney doesn't want to see you – it really is, honest to god, that he can't. He can't, and I know you know that.

I hope everybody is well and that you're all ramping up for a great holiday season.

John

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 22:30 MST**

**Sender:Dr. Rodney McKay**

**To:Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**Subject:RE: FW: RE: FW: RE: RE: Calendars are tricky things**

Gee, you could have left me with just a little, a wee shred of dignity. And look, now I'm channeling my inner Carson. Great. Maybe I should stay in Nevada.

Stop flirting with my sister.

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 22:33 MST**

**Sender:Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**To:Dr. Rodney McKay **

**Subject:RE: RE: FW: RE: FW: RE: RE: Calendars are tricky things**

I'm calling you.

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 22:35 MST**

**Sender:Dr. Rodney McKay**

**To:Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**Subject:RE: RE: RE: FW: RE: FW: RE: RE: Calendars are tricky things**

Whoop-de-doo.

"What?" McKay snapped as he answered his mobile phone.

"Nice. 'Whoop-de-do'? You're kind of cranky about all of this."

"Really? I think 'frustrated' is a better word choice."

"Have it your way, Rodney. And you're coming to Colorado," John said, the warning clear that if he wasn't making the trip, John would be heading to Nevada.

"Yes. I'm coming to Colorado."

"I knew it. Why the threat?"

A long pause precipitated Rodney's answer. "Because I'm FRUSTRATED, and pissed, and…"

John interrupted. "Cranky."

"I guess. I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Sheppard answered warmly.

"You know this totally sucks," Rodney said irritably.

"Which?"

"All of it. Being on Earth and not Atlantis. You being there and me being here. Not seeing Jeannie." He paused again. John finished for him.

"Not telling Jeannie."

"Yeah."

"Then go ahead and tell her. She probably knows already anyway."

"No. You think?" Rodney asked worriedly.

"I really think she does, Rodney. She's a pretty smart cookie."

"Of course she is. She's a McKay." Rodney heard the snort of laughter through the phone. The physicist smiled thinking of John's face as he did it, the silly, crooked smile, because of something he'd found funny that Rodney had said. God he missed that.

"You should tell her," John said more seriously.

"I know. But I wanted to, you know, tell her in person."

"I know you did. But since she knows already…"

"Allegedly."

"Since she most likely knows already, a phone call should do."

"You think you know everything," Rodney said accusingly.

"No, that's you. I just know what I know," Sheppard defended in a wry tone.

"Hmph. I'll have to wait until tomorrow to call her."

"Good. Are you okay?" John asked, concerned at Rodney's snippiness during this call. Area 51's newest, temporary recruit hadn't tried much to hide his frustrated, pissy, cranky self in his emails either.

"I'll be better after this weekend."

"Me, too. See you in three days?"

"Yes," Rodney said softly. "Can't wait."

"Me, too. I'm reserving a room at The Cliff House. You'll be here Friday and Saturday night, right?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Keep your chin up, McKay. And I'll see you on Friday," John said as he prepared to hang up.

"Okay."

"I love you," the colonel said. He knew Rodney needed to hear it, even though he also knew it would bring out more paranoia in his lover.

"Love you, too," Rodney replied. He paused and said, "Aren't you worried that someone might be listening…"

"Give it a rest, McKay."

"Fine. But really, you're the one who is risking everything…"

"Yes I am," John interrupted again. "And since I'm willing to do that, I'm sure you're smart enough to get what I'm telling you next. One: I could give a fuck what people think, and Two: You are worth the risk." There was a long pause with no response from the scientist. And that was worrisome.

"Rodney?"

A little more quiet on the other end, and then Rodney said, "Yeah, yeah. I'm still here. And you're," Sheppard heard just the hint of a sniffle – had Rodney started crying? – "You're worth it, too."

"Of course I am."

"Jackass."

"I'll see you in three days," John said as he tried to sign off one more time.

"Three days."

"And get some sleep. You've been emailing all day," and worrying, too, John thought. "You've got to be exhausted." Sheppard thought Rodney sounded tired, and irritable and cranky. And very frustrated. John would take care of the last part over the weekend. And hopefully taking care of that part would help the scientist with the rest. And that would definitely result in a huge sigh of relief from the entire state of Nevada.

"Shut up." Ah, that's better.

"Good night," John said.

"Good night."

**Email correspondence**

**Dated:Monday, December 11, 2006 23:48 MST**

**Sender:Dr. Rodney McKay**

**To:Jeannie Miller**

**Subject:We need to talk**

Hi. What's a good time to call you tomorrow? We need to talk.

I really need to talk with you, Jeannie.

Love,

Meredith

The End.


End file.
